


Empty

by Squeakyfingers



Series: Of First Days [2]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyfingers/pseuds/Squeakyfingers
Summary: Drabblish. Pilot Tag. Follow up to Leather and Mahogany. Nadine POV. Mourning in silence.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow to my Pilot drabble for Madam Secretary "Leather and Mahogany", but they can be read separately. More are planned - but as a hardcore Nadine fan, this one is first. 
> 
> As it is now a series, it has a title "Of First Days".
> 
> Enjoy.

When the news of the plane crash hit, there was no time for Nadine to mourn her loss. Certainly no one to truly mourn it with.

The downfall of secrecy; there was no one to lean on when it all fell apart.

So she didn't.

All she’d allowed herself was a fleeting moment of silence each morning, as she readied assignments - remnants of him everywhere. 

His favorite pen still in the desk drawer; a forgotten relic when the security team swept the office. His smell, a lingering musk from too many nights spent on the couch in his office.

He wasn’t truly gone until three months later, when the soft tap of heels hit the carpet and a new smell lingered in the air.

"Good morning, Madam Secretary."

Inside she breaks. 

Empty.

\- Fin.


End file.
